Reunion kisses
by ToTheDarkSide.TheyGotCookies
Summary: So, yeah, point is I just wanted to know if I could write a kissing scene, so please review and tell me how I did. Constructive criticism allowed, so I can get better! This is a ApolloXoc one-shot. Fluff. M because I'm paranoid.
1. Chapter 1

"Natalie."

Said woman turned around at the sudden voice, but she wasn't surprised like most people would be. No, she had known this would happen, but whether it was sooner or later, she didn't know.

"Apollo." Natalie smiled.

His heartbeat fastened. The sun god couldn't believe his eyes. There she was, in front of him. He had to constantly remind himself it wasn't a dream, but reality. She wasn't going to disappear in front of him. No, not any more.

Apollo took one long strode and walked up in front of her, standing so close to the other that there was no more but a thin wall of air between them. Natalia looked up at him, a soft smile on her features. She could see the unsure-ness in his eyes, but it wasn't about being this closer to each other, but about her being real. She cupped his smooth cheeks in her hands, her own heartbeat fastened.

It was real, Apollo reminded himself. She wasn't going to disappear.

She slowly stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his sweetly, reassuring him of her being alive. The sun god shivered, his heartbeat fastened even more, missing the feeling of her lips against his, they just felt perfect pressed against his own. Her lips tasted of sweet cinnamon coffee and blood red, lush apples. As strange a combination as that is, Apollo loved it. Ever since their first kiss ever, Apollo had developed an addiction for red apples and cinnamon coffee, but they were still not as good as her kisses. No matter how many he got, they were never enough. Only her kisses could settle his hunger.

In Apollo's opinion everything Natalie seemed to do was either sweet and soft or elegant and respectful or lush and delicious, even when she cried or was angry. She was never disrespectful or dirty or harsh. She was perfect in his eyes.

She pulled away and looked him in the eyes. "I'm real, okay? I'm not going to disappear again, love."

That's when Apollo couldn't take it any more, all the feelings he'd been building up finally exploded. So he wrapped his arms around her, pressing them flush against each other, and covered her mouth with his own in a passionate and hungry kiss. Natalie immediately responded, wrapping her arms around his neck, trying to press them further together. He licked her bottom lip and was granted entrants with a moan. As they rubbed their tongues together, his hands travelled down her back, making her shiver and moan under his touch, and stopped at her bottom. He squeezed, making her squirmed playfully and moan again.

Gods, Apollo loved that sound, those sweet, soft but lush and delicious moans she would do whenever he touched or kissed her. It was enough to drive him crazy with lust. But don't misunderstand. Yes, it was more lust then love in the start when he met her, but now, when he's gotten to know her, it all purely love…

So a bit of lust couldn't hurt anyone, right?

After what felt like eons to the couple, they parted slowly, having to catch their breaths. They lead their foreheads together, and the sun god grinned. Just like the old times – before Natalie died – like it never happened. The half-blood smiled back softly. He buried his head in the crock of her neck mumbling, "Missed you."

The 17-year-old simply chuckled slightly, but not amused, more sad then anything else. "I missed you, too, love."


	2. AN

**If you thought this was a chapter, then I'm extremely sorry, but the thing is that for some time now I've gotten a new idea for a story AND plot, well not THE plot exactly but you'll see. Percy is in this one and to all the Percabeth lovers... it is NOT a Percabeth story, I repeat NO PERCABETH, AT ALL.**

**Ya see, I've been reading a lot of Naruto and Percy crossover, and so I've been playing with the idea that what if Percy wasn't the oldest demigod of the Big Three, but someone else was. (To be exact, his friend from Yancy Academy.) And would it change anything?**

**Oh, yea, it will be a PercyXoc story. FYI.**

**So, all in all, I really hope you'll read it and tell me what you think about it. Flames are allowed (to a degree), constructive criticism is too, since it'll help make the story better.**

**So please please please give it a look (it's already up, if that wasn't obvious), the series is called **_TUP_**, which is short for **_The Underworld Princess._


End file.
